My Own Personal Nightmare
by NefertariNami
Summary: A request fic from Mr. Oogie Boogie. Oogie x ?...!
1. It all begins

My own Personal Nightmare

By: NefertariNami

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned. They all belong to Tim Burton.

This was a request from 'Mr. Oogie Boogie'

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: It all begins...

I didn't like him... How could I? Just the thought made me shiver in exci- NO! It made me shudder! That little devil! How could he even THINK about something that awso- AWFUL!!! I mean AWFUL!!! When I find him again, I'll kill him!!!

-Flashback-

Shock was about to slip a scorpion down Lock's pants for stealing her hat. Lock was screaming and Barrel was LONG gone. He was out of there faster than you could say, "Oogie's boys did it." He was nowhere to be found. Anyways, back to Shock and the scorpion. "HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!?!" Shock was screaming at Lock as he started laughing.

"It was Barrel's idea." Lock said, smiling. "Anyways, you look a lot better with your hat... You know... OFF your head for once." Shock let out a string of curses so loud that Lock was almost positive the residents of Halloween town had heard it. ALMOST...

Suddenly, Oogie Boogie started screaming, "SHOCK!!! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Oooh..." Lock said, "Well, well! SOMEONE likes Oogie... Make that... LOVE..." Lock had a smug expression on his face as Shock's face was turning a deep red.

"I do NOT like, or even LOVE him you sick pevert!" Shock said defensively.

"Then why is your face as red as my clothes?" Lock said smugly.

"Shut up you baboon butt!" Shock screeched at Lock.

"SHOCK!!!!" Oogie screamed once again. "Get over here RIGHT now!!!"

Shock blushed deeper as she heard Oogie's voice. She put on her mask to hide her face as she yelled, "COMING!!!"

* * *

A/N: As I mentioned before, this is a request fic from 'Mr. Oogie Boogie'. It is NOT a one-shot, and I apologize that the first couple chapters may be a little short. I'm using them to get into the story. I noticed that no one EVER pairs up Oogie with someone so... Well, you'll see... 


	2. An odd conversation

My Own Personal Nightmare

By: NefertariNami

Chapter 2: An odd conversation

Shock walked into Oogie's lair with her mask on her face. "SHOCK!!! What took you so long?" Oogie bellowed and the place seemed to shake.

"Well... Umm... You see... Lock was-" Shock began before Oogie cut her off.

"That's not important right now. I need to tell you something that only you will know. You must tell no one. Not. A. Soul."

That's weird, Shock thought, Normally Jack is the person saying that to me.

At the thought of telling no one, Shock blushed even harder under her mask, if that's even possible.

"You must tell no one what happens in this room... I'm going to tell you something very private... Think you can handle it?" Oogie almost whispered the last part.

Shock just nodded. Her stomach was knotted and her mind went fuzzy with every word Oogie spoke. _Why is my mind doing this?_ Shock thought, _What's happening to me?_

"SHOCK!" Shock fell out of her daze.

"Yes Mister Oogie Boogie?" Shock asked stuttering.

_Damn it,_ she thought, _I need to get out of these daydreams.  
_"I asked you a question." Oogie said, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Sorry... REALLY short chapter... I guess I'm on a writing spree again as my life seems to FINALLY get back in order. Have you figured out the pairings yet? I don't care if you don't like it... I started it and now I'm finishing it whether you like it or not!!! 


	3. A Shocking Truth is Revealed

My Own Personal Nightmare

By: NefertariNami

Chapter 3: A 'Shock'-ing Truth is Revealed

"I-I-I'm sorry sir! I wasn't paying attention..." Shock turned around in embarrassment.

"..." Oogie just stared at the poor girl. _She looks so cute when she's blushing like that... What am I thinking!?! She's my heinchmen, not my girlfriend... Although I would like that..._ Oogie blushed a little at that thought and shook his head. When he did this, Shock's attention went to him.

"Are you okay, mister Oogie?" Shock asked him with a little concern in her voice.

"Shock, go into town and get me some Deadly Night Shade from Sally okay? I need to clear my head for a minute or two." Oogie turned around at this and heard Shock scurrying to do what he wanted. Oogie sighed. _What am I going to do... I'm in love with Shock..._

-Shock's POV-

I went into town as fast as I could. Just like Oogie, I too needed to clear my head. _Why do I get all fuzzy around him? I don't love him... I DON'T!! Anyways, even if I di- _

My thoughts got interrupted as I ran into someone. As I looked up to glare at whoever ran into me, (Yes, THEY ran into ME!!), I gasped. I was staring up into the eye sockets of the one-and-only Jack Skellington.

"Well, well, well... What have we here?" He asked me as he picked me up by the scruff of my shirt. (Being held by the neck hurts ya know.)

"Let me go, let me go!!" My little feet were dangling in the air as I was kicking and screaming. Jack looked at me and sighed, obviously thinking I would do know harm to anyone anytime soon. (But how could he be more wrong?)

"I'll let you go this time, but if I ever find you pranking again... There will be severe punishments." Jack said with a strict voice.

"Me? Prank? Never!" My voice had gone all squeaky and I sounded like an idiot. Jack just glared at me until I was out of sight. Mental Note to Self: Prank Jack...

I walked to the doctor's lab, fully knowing that Sally was there. I entered without knocking because knocking is for losers who have nothing better to do in life. I walked one step in and I tripped over my stupid dress. WHUMP. Straight down. _We've got a prankster down._ I thought to myself as I cursed under my breath. (What, can't a little kid like me swear?) I got up silently because someone might catch me if I talked loudly. And I quote from the Pranster's Handbook:

"Rule Number 1: Never talk loudly lest you get caught."

I never found out what 'lest' meant. Anyways, I started silently creeping up to Sally's room when I quickly hid, thinking she was talking to me.

"What're you doing here sweetheart?" Sally asked someone.

"I need help." As soon as I heard the other voice, I relaxed. Then I tensed up and quickly looked through the doorway. My last thoughts before I fainted were: _Oh my god... What the hell is he doing here? _

Yours would be too if you saw Lock sitting with Sally.

* * *

A/N: Got another chapter in. Hope this one's long enough for you guys... Heh Heh... I'm evil. 


End file.
